


Broken Wing

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-15
Updated: 2010-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-09 11:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Broken wings are a bitch to heal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Wing

This is what he got for finally taking a side after centuries of hiding from his family. A broken wing and only Castiel around to help him. Castiel who couldn't even heal a fly anymore.

Gabriel turned to stare at his wing, feeling pain throbbing through him like nothing he'd ever felt in such a long time. Not since the battle where Michael threw Lucifer into Hell. The wing lay at an unnatural angel, feathers streaked with blood where bone had pierced skin.

"Easy brother." Castiel's voice was soothing and calm, his hands gentle as he examined Gabriel's wing. Gabriel hissed as Castiel's hands touch the broken bones. "This will hurt."

That is all the warning he gets before Castiel pulls on the bones, brining them back into alignment. Gabriel screams, and blacks out. When he comes to, he could hear the drip of a faucet, and felt fingers stroking through his hair over and over in a soft caress.

Opening his eyes, Gabriel found himself face down on the on the ugliest rug he's seen in his life. That could only mean one thing. Castiel had brought him to the Winchesters. Only they could find the crappiest motel rooms in the country.

Ignoring the carpet, he shifted his attention to his wing, flexing it gently. Pain shot through it leaving him cursing and trembling.

"Stay still" The hand in his hair slipped to his shoulders, holding him still. "Castiel said you were not to move while your wing was still healing."

Gabriel turned his head to stare up at Sam Winchester. She sat cross legged beside him, a book in one hand and her other still firmly pressed against his shoulders. Her jeans had a hole in one knee and her tank top hugged her generous breasts.

"Where is little brother?" Gabriel shifted, trying to find a more comfortable spot on the floor.

"Out with Dean, getting some food and setting up wards." Sam returned to her book.

Gabriel shifted again, taking a bit more care in moving his wing, needing to see how it was healing.

"Gabriel." He ignored Sam's warning as he rolled to one side and stretched his wing out to test it. He hissed as pain rolled through him.

Sam shoved him back down flat on the floor, taking care not to jostle his wing, even though she couldn't see it. "Castiel said you could be a bad patient and to sit on you if you didn't obey."

Gabriel grumbled into the carpet. He stayed put for a while, listening to the turning of pages as Sam read. He turned his head towards her, Sam watching him warily over the top of the book. Seeing as he was only making himself comfortable she went back to reading.

"You know, if you want to help me, you could kiss it better." Gabriel pillowed his head on one arm, staring up at her. The motel room was a little cool, much to Gabriel's enjoyment.

"No. And stop staring at my breasts." Sam didn't look up from her book.

Gabriel sighed, closing his eyes. He didn't need sleep but let himself be lulled into a meditative state, where his body could heal faster, by the sound of turning pages, the sweet womanly scent of Sam, and the return of her fingers threading through his hair again.


End file.
